Year of Evil Month 6 Pt3 Concluded confessions
by Nocturnis
Summary: To My Readers: Well here it is my conclusion to the Confessions story in the Year Of Evil story arc. I should warn you there might be some lemon bits in it after all Akane and Ranma are planning to deflower each other. For a change of pace I thought I would try something really new and different. What? You ask well read on and you'll find out.


Ranma 1/2

**Concluded Confessions**

Pathetic fools allowing them-selves to fall for the illusion of love that seems to blanket Nerima. To think that I the Dark Rose was one of them just a few short months ago. No not the Dark Rose but the foolish Kodachi Kuno who allowed herself to open her heart to a man who was already engaged to a number of other women more than even he knew and then to a near sighted fool of a ninja who unlike Ranma was also under the illusion of love. He is down there now in the dungeon with her nursemaid of a ninja likely regretting the day he toyed with my affections. No that was Kodachi Kuno that was The Black Rose not The Dark Rose. All that matters now is vengeance against those that exploited the weakness of the innocent girl that used to be Kodachi Kuno. They will all pay soon enough. I have almost mastered the weapons and the power that comes with them. Of course I needed to test them, which is why I fought those thugs in the alley. The leader whimpered like a six year old girl as I slowly bled him. If he has been found and is still alive he will never terrorize that particular alley again. Not that I care if they do or not I didn't stalk that alley to protect weak and stupid people dumb enough to go into shadow filled areas were they could be preyed upon.

"You are much better than them anyway."

I hear the voice, the voice that guided me to these weapons, the voice that has visited me in my dreams since I met my new suitor, the voice that has helped me overcome the weaknesses of love and compassion. It alone is my true companion; it alone knows my cry for vengeance. It warned me that my fool of a guardian would try to interfere and that when he is not serving my simpleton brother he is to be kept in the dungeon. Not out of fear, like that pathetic little fool could really do anything to stop us even without my thorn in his heart. No he is kept in the dungeon until he learns his place and he will stay there until I decide to remove him.

"Why not dispose of him then I can easily provide a more obedient and useful servant to occupy your brothers time. The answer is simply because I wish it.

Ranma was so quiet when he or actually when she got home finally got home. "What took you so l...?" I started to say until I noticed she was limping badly and she looked like that she had been in a really bad fight. "What happened?" I asked walking slowly towards him.

"Shampoo," She said in a very quiet tone of voice.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked not really expecting an honest answer. For all the time I've been engaged to him/her he/she's never admitted to being in pain after a fight.

"I'll be all right just get me in a hot tub for an hour and let the old jusenkyo curse cure kick in." he said with mock cheerfulness. I nodded in understanding, despite the fact that jusenkyo was a curse it did have some perks one of them was that it healed the other form of its victims. I've seen Ranma badly hurt in battle only to be rejuvenated when changed into his or her other form.

"I'll prepare a bath for you." I said quietly. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Thank's Akane." He said and actually allowed me to help him up the stairs.

"So what happened to Shampoo?" I asked barely able to contain my anger at the Amazon bitch after seeing my fiance limping and sorely beaten. She hesitated to answer the question. "Ranma," I asked her looking into her eyes I saw that something was really bothering her. She sighed and looked away from me before answering.

"I beat the shit out of her." She said with shame in her voice. "She gave me no choice." He said to me in a voice that was asking for forgiveness. He was still looking away from me when I replied.

"Good it's about time someone did." The words surprised me the second they escaped my lips. But the truth was there. Ranma turned and looked at me in shock. "What you expected me to forgive you? Well Ranma Saotome I'm not going to forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. God that Amazon bitch has been tormenting, manipulating you since before I met you and since then she's continued along with trying to kill me on the odd occasion. If I had the skill you had I would have beaten the shit out of her years ago."

"But I'm a guy it's not honorable for me to hit a girl." She replied still looking at me with shock on her face.

I was barely able to contain my rage I put my finger on her breast "In case you haven't noticed she only fights you when you're a girl. God Ranma she's hunted you as a girl since you beat her in a fair fight and now you've beaten her again and if she challenges you again I want you to beat her again and stop feeling so guilty about it." It was about that time that I realized this conversation was pretty long considering we were just going up the stairs.

I found myself in my bedroom feeling like I was run over by three semi trucks. Every one of my muscles ached as I rolled out of bed and walked toward the shower. I had the water at a hot enough temperature not to turn into a cat before I went in. (What you think I think in broken Japanese) It was true that if I did turn into a cat all my wounds would almost instantly heal but that is not The Chinese Amazon way we wear or battle scars and pain with pride (besides I can't reach the knobs if I'm a cat.) As the water trickled down my battered body I couldn't help but think about Ranma. How much my body ached for him, a strong man like that would be perfect for me. But he or should I say she made it perfectly clear to me that he loves Akane. But honor is honor I am still bound to kill girl Ranma. But the way she fought like a tigress defending her mate I have to face the facts in a fair fight she'll kick my ass every time. I was so confident that I could kill her and head home but then she blocked my first punch and struck me harder then she had ever struck before. I was so surprised by the power from the first punch that I wasn't ready for the second and third. By the time my wits returned to me she had kicked me in the stomach sending me against the wall. This however was a mistake on her part. In her battle rush she forgot that she was still injured and I could hear the grunt of pain come from her. I quickly leapt from the wall and tried to attack her bad leg. But she had anticipated that already and as I tried to kick her knee out from under her she caught my foot and turned my ankle violently. She then threw me to the ground and I lost track how many punches I blocked and how many had connected with me.

"Damn it Shampoo it didn't have to be this way." She said actual tears coming from her eyes. The last thing I remember is feeling one of those tears fall on my face before being knocked unconscious.

Grandma says that Ranma brought me back here injured leg and all. She said that Great Grandma should tell me that if I attack her again I could expect more of the same that she wasn't holding back on me anymore. So there I was battered and beaten washing my body and actually still getting stimulated by the thoughts of the man who beat the shit out of me. When did things get so damn twisted in my life? And worse of all I've been rejected by Mousse and I have no one to blame but myself. I hoped that he would find someone else and stop pestering me and now he has. But the really pathetic part was I went and found solace with a demon. I actually thought a demon would love me and care for me. Then in the final show of how low I've stooped I went and screwed with Mousse only to be rejected again. I think after this business with Ranma is over with I'm going to have a long talk with a really good therapist.

By the time I made it up the stairs Akane had finished giving me the justified actions speech. But I couldn't deny that there was some truth to what she was telling me. She ran ahead of me and got my bath ready for me. So by the time I finished rinsing my body off, I was greeted to a nice relaxing tub of hot water. As usual as soon as I immersed myself in the water I returned back to my male form. There was a soft rap at the door and before I could answer Akane came in wearing nothing but a robe and locked the door behind her. Now I've seen Akane naked the first time we met and like any straight male confronted by a naked woman I had an erection, which caught Akane's attention. But unlike last time were my erection was just an unconscious reaction, this time it worked in tandem with my eyes and my brain, which were both watching and fantasizing. I mean despite the fact that I have teased her about being a tomboy her naked body was anything but. Years of studying martial arts had given her very finely toned and sexy looking legs, which just served to compliment her fine butt. And even though my cursed form's breasts may be bigger then hers it didn't take away the fact that I was looking at a very well rounded and perky set right at the moment. I just sat there and stared trying to fit every curve of her body into my memory. She let the robe drop to the floor and walked towards the tub.

"Akane what are you doing?" I stammered out as I struggled to cover up.

"Getting in the tub with you silly, what does it look like?" she asked with a smile as she sat across from me. It took my hysterical mind a moment to register what she could possibly be thinking. And when it finally hit me it floored faster then any blow by Ryoga ever could.

"A,A,Akane I thought we were going to fake a fight and do this at a hot spring." I stumbled nervously.

"I know but both are fathers are gone Kasumi went to the beach with Lae-In and Nabiki went out. If we ever had an opportunity to do this now it the time," She said blushing. Still suffering from hysterical paralysis I nearly jumped out of the tub when she took my hands off not so little Ranma and put them on her breasts. She trembled as my thumbs brushed against her. I on the other hand was shaking like a leaf as she put her hands on man's real best friend. Despite some beliefs it never occurred to me to experiment with my female self so I was still a stranger in regards to what would please a woman. My hands were still shaking as I played with her chest. _Alright calm down its not like we haven't done this before _I thought to myself trying my best to recall the first time me and Akane were intimate with each other. The one advantage I seemed to have was; that I could remember what Akane did that night.

I looked down at the note that I had written to my son. It wasn't much just a note telling him I'm leaving to talk to his mother. Even as I look down at it I can picture the complete look of shock on his face. His pop doing something honorable for a change, perhaps I should erase my confession of pride I mean I don't want the boy slacking off on his training because he knows I'm proud of him. But than again I've never known the boy to stop practicing he has a love for martial arts that I never did. Did I say martial arts? Bah that's a joke I know enough to hold my own in a bar brawl while trying to dodge the check but put me up against an actual martial arts master and I'm just as better off being a panda. But Ranma my son he has taken on all comers and has always ended up being victorious, weather it's Chinese Amazons, Eternal Lost Boys, Martial Arts Gymnasts and Blue Thunders even Hidden Weapons Masters have all fallen to my boy's skills. And still he practices everyday and almost everyday he is challenged by a new opponent or suitor and always he triumphs. And now it looks like he might finally be triumphing over his problems with women as well. Well, not the being engaged to I think its eight women now, (or is it nine) at the same time problem that I kind have roped him into. But I do believe he has actually fallen in love. And strangely enough I believe Akane to be his true equal. If Ranma would have been married to Kasumi he would have grown soft being pampered like his old man, Nabiki would have cleaned out what little money Ranma had and then exploited him more ways than I ever could, but Akane that girl has enough masculinity to keep Ranma on his toes and enough femininity to be softer when he needs it. Plus she is very attractive I think that their children will be beautiful and strong. That's why he's not coming with me; they need more time to get to know each other. But that's not the only reason is it Genma Saotome? The other reason he's not coming with me is very simple actually. I promised his mother at the risk of senpoku that I would make him a man among men. But if she can't accept the curse that her son had gone under because of me then I will have no choice but allow myself to be ritually executed. And I honestly can't bring myself to ask my son to go through that not anymore. I think the most surprising thing I've put in this letter is the confession that despite the fact that I am his father, he became a man long before I did. As for my good friend Soun Tendo right now his daughters need him, Especially with Akuma courting Nabiki. There is no way I can repay my debt to him (or for that matter anybody else) but I won't ask him to leave his daughters behind during these trying times. This is something I have to do alone. He'll understand that I have no doubt about it. The problem is how I am going to end this letter to my son. There are so many things I should have told him. And now I find that I can't think of a single thing to finish this letter with. Well I guess I'll end it with the classic I Love You.

**There are few things in the mortal world that surprise me but to hear Nabiki say those words definitely was one of them.**

"I think I love you." **She said those words so quietly but the impact nearly knocked me off my feet. For a few seconds I was dumbstruck I stared at her like an idiot not sure what to say and then the words flew out of my mouth so fast I couldn't stop them if I tried.**

"**I love you too." I know you're thinking this is crazy we've only known each other for five months and now we were declaring love for each other. I sat down as quickly as I could to do anything I could think of to keep the conversation from dying. She just looked at me and I could see how hard it was for her to say those words. Nabiki Tendo wasn't the kind of woman who expressed her feelings openly. So I could imagine the vulnerability she was feeling. As for me I was feeling like an idiot trying to think of something to say. And I could tell by looking at her she was thinking the same thing. "I'm sorry about Kasumi I didn't think it would have gone that far with Ryoga." I said actually feeling guilty for what I put that airhead Kasumi through.**

"I know. And I know that it wasn't easy for you to apologize, causing trouble seems to be your profession." **She said trying to hide a smile. **

"**More like a hobby actually." I said with my fangy grin. It was pretty much the truth. Profession would indicate that I was getting paid in one form or another but the sad truth I was doing this all now just for fun. **

"Interesting hobby, so do you have any real dangerous purpose for being in Nerima?' **the way she batted her eyes at me while she asked that question caused horn number three to start twitching. She stopped to take a bite of her okynomiyaki. **

"**Nope my job was pretty much to make Happi miserable, but you have to admit there are just so many other interesting people to irritate than a panty thief." She gave me this questioning glance. "Oh c'mon are you telling me that it doesn't even give you a tiny amount of perverse pleasure setting Ranma up?"**

"Ok I admit it." **She said with a smile** "He just makes it so easy sometimes that I can't resist."

"**Tell me about it. That boy has put his foot in his mouth so many times I'm surprised that he doesn't have shoe trees between his molars." My joke nearly caused her to choke as she took another bite of her food. "And we have so many others Closet Case Kuno, Pig Boy and those Amazon Bitches." My last victims name was a little too far.**

"Can we not talk about Shampoo please?" **she asked me coldly.**

All the time I had spent with Satsukae I got to learn more and more about Kodachi's past and here I thought the Chinese Amazons were screwed up. But as the little manservant told me the tale I couldn't help but feel my blood boil. I was angry that Kodachi was going to destroy herself; and that the only ones who actually seemed to care what happened to her was a little ninja manservant and I. Despite all his bumbling when Satsukae focused on something he was a true ninja. And right now he was focusing on the past.

"It seemed harmless at first the mistress found the whip and began practicing with it. That was when she wasn't to busy entertaining her gentlemen callers." The little servant said in disgust.

"You're saying Kodachi's mother was…"

"Banging everyone from here to Beijing and then some, she had only married the master for his wealth and station. She bore his children and then left me to tend to their needs while she recovered. And after she recovered she had little interest in them. As for the master he was too involved with business as the school principal to notice his wife's indiscretions."

"You didn't tell her husband." I asked in disbelief.

"I was still a servant obedient to both the master and his wife. And a good servant just does his duty without question." He sighed and continued his story. "Besides like I told you before the master fell in love with another woman. I think that he always new the truth. Master Kuno took more after the samurai ideals of the late Kuno ancestors. But little Kodachi hungered for her mother's affection but sadly around that time her mother found those cursed weapons." He stopped and nodded his head.

"How long until you noticed that something was wrong with your former mistress?" I asked trying to establish how long it would take the weapons to gain a permanent grip on Kodachi.

"I first noticed her strange demeanor when her boy toys would arrive for their daily pleasure meeting. At first I figured it was business as usual but I slowly began to realize they were going into her study but none were coming out. At first I thought they just took the same exit but after a week of not seeing anybody sneaking out I figured something might be wrong. My suspicions were confirmed when her regulars stopped arriving. It got worse after that. She became cold and distant but unlike before she made; no effort to even pretend she was interested in her family. And her body was even sleeker and more in tone than ever before. She told us that she decided to take up gymnastics to keep in shape."

I watched as my old friend packed up his meager possessions and prepared to go see his estranged wife. _He really is going through with this!_ I thought to myself. It was like watching a monkey using a chainsaw Genma Saotome had finally grown up. The training journey we took together actually did do him some good after all. He definitely was in better shape then before. And he actually did work hard after being reminded a good number of times that stealing food was wrong. His gut was slimmer then it was before and he hasn't been a panda for weeks. But still going to see Nodoka after all this time? I honestly didn't know what to think about that. If Happosai were still here I would have thought of him lying so he could avoid going out on an underwear hunt. But that doesn't seem to be the case. Was it possible that Genma was becoming an honest man? Or maybe another truth was that he missed his wife. That was perhaps his one saving grace despite all the traveling and all the time here with us Genma remained faithful to his wife. Of course not a lot of women would take an out of shape dead beat like Genma Saotome in the first place, but I've never seen him looking in all his time here. But I was avoiding the real question that was going on in the back of my head. Was I going to let him do this alone?

"Saotome are you sure about this?" I asked him already suspecting the answer. He looked at me with a smile.

"Stay here Tendo your daughters need you and perhaps even my son might need you." And before I could think of anything else to say to him he handed me a couple of envelopes. "See that these get delivered to everybody please Tendo?" he asked. I nodded

"Of course," He smiled and then with a final nod he grabbed his bag and walked out of my house heading back to his wife. I looked down at the envelopes he handed me one of course was addressed to Ranma but the other one was addressed to Akane. I was tempted to check what Genma had to say to his future daughter in law, but decided to respect his wishes instead and make sure that both of them got his farewell wishes. I didn't leave the door frame until he was gone from my sight. Risking a draft in the house seemed like a small price to pay to say goodbye to an old friend. When I could no longer see him I shut the door and proceeded into the house. Part of me wished that I had gone with him, but he was right. With Nabiki showing romantic interests in the demon founder of our sham form of martial arts and Kasumi recovering from the trauma with Ryoga I was needed here. It was a good thing that she had a good friend to take her out and let her enjoy her life. Kasumi had told me that they were going to the beach.

"Wait a minute isn't it a little cold to be at the beach?" I vocally asked the wall; of course it didn't answer me.

Akuma was watching me eat with an adorable look on his face, well as adorable as a demon could get. I had to admit he was a very good cook and cute to. But it still bothered me that he slept with Shampoo. Not so much because I was expecting him to be a virgin, please century's years old and still a virgin I don't think even Kasumi could hold out that long. No what bothered me was that he did it to hurt Shampoo and I still didn't know why. He seemed to have a seething hatred for The Chinese Amazons that seemed to go very far back. But for the first time that I could remember I was actually afraid to ask a question. Did they somehow hurt him a long time ago? Did a Chinese Amazon dump him thousands of years ago? Was it a blood feud between him and Shampoo's family? I wasn't sure and I didn't know if I really wanted to know the answer. That's why I thought I was in love with him because only love can make someone so curious and reluctant at the same time.

"**What do you want to know?" **he asked me catching me by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to keep my calm demeanor.

"**Every time you're pondering something your nose wriggles a little." **He grinned at me revealing his little fangs. I'll admit I was annoyed its bad business when people can read your body language and this demon was making me feel like an open book.

"Alright, why do you hate the Chinese Amazons?" I asked as calmly as I could. His eyes slanted a little and I could see the anger forming on his face. I was afraid that he was going to burst into an over exaggerated story about how he was wronged in his past. After all that was the flavor in Nerima these days. I've seen guys who wanted revenge for stolen lunches and dating specific women and women who wanted revenge because they were defeated in a fair fight or they were dating specific guys. But he just sat there clenching his knuckles.

"**Sibling rivalry," **He finally said through gritted teeth. I had to admit I never saw that explanation coming.

"Sibling, you mean you have a sister who is a Chinese Amazon?" I asked not bothering to keep the surprise from my voice.

"**No I have a sister who is responsible for them," **he said still clenching his fingers. **"It's a very long story but the short version is my sister inspired the creation of The Chinese Amazons."**

"And I'm guessing you two don't get along very well." I replied trying to keep things light.

"**No Nabiki we don't get along well at all. She has a nasty habit of going after all my girlfriends."** He must have seen the concerned look on my face because he spoke up quickly. **"She doesn't hurt them." **he sighed, **"She steals them."**

It had been to long since I have seen the pig tailed girl and my heart aches like never before. Ranma Saotome has taken the void that could have been filled with the fair Akane Tendo. Saotome! Oh how I began to despise that family name, even more so now that it has been revealed that Akira Saotome is responsible for her disappearance. I had been practicing everyday for hours waiting for that coward to return so we can finish our duel. But I had not seen him since he accused his cousin of being my pig-tailed love. The very notion that I Watitati Kuno could have feelings for a cross dressing man is absurd. But I cannot deny there is a connection between the two of them. At first I suspected that he might have a hold over her some sway that he was using. But then I was tricked into believing that wondering fool Habiki had abducted her. The resources I spent trying to track him down, the wealth I put up as a reward all for naught. Even with the very fair Ukyo's assistance it turned out to be an exercise in futility, and then to be told that all the time and energy spent was all because of an evil scheme thought up by the insufferable cousin of Ranma Saotome. It makes my very blood boil; I swear I will have revenge on him. But the question is how? He is even more elusive then Habiki and almost as cunning and twisted as my sister. Whom, strangely enough I haven't really seen much of. It occurred to me that perhaps I should check on her make sure she is well. After all it is not like here to be this quiet. I had not heard her triumphant (and more then slightly annoying laugh) in a long time. I summoned for Satsukae, but he did not come when I summoned for him. I called for him again and again he did not appear. Finally after twenty minutes he arrived looking very ill.

"Satsukae why have you taken so long to respond," I asked making my annoyance clearly known.

"I'm sorry master." He said his face showing agony with every word. "I am not well right now and it is slowing me down." He said sounding less humble than usual. "What do you need?" He looked like he had just been in battle he had some scarring on his face that I never noticed before. But despite his condition he was still a good servant and he kept a good stance as I spoke.

"I am concerned about my twisted sister. I have not seen her in days or heard her laugh. Go check on her." Perhaps it was my imagination playing tricks on me but I almost saw him wince at the mention of my sister's name. But I guess I was imagining things because he quickly straightened up.

"Of course I will go right away." He humbly bowed to me and left my presence. His spirits seemed a little better as he left. I couldn't help notice how he was limping as he left.

Ukyo looked at me with a complete look of shock on her face. She had never looked that stupid not even when she saw me turn into P-Chan. But then again I guess she never heard anyone offer to give her money.

"Uh, Ukyo people are starting to stare." I told her as everyone in the bank was looking at the young woman staring at me like I just told her she's pregnant. Worse up she was holding up the line. I grabbed her and pulled her with me to the teller.

"Can I help you?" The teller asked me with a polite smile.

"Yes I would like to check my current savings account. My name is Ryoga Habiki."

"Just one moment sir." The teller said leaning down and typing on her computer. "Ah yes Mr. Habiki here you are. At the moment you have a very sizeable amount in your account." Ukyo seemed to snap out of her trance when she heard that I had a sizeable amount of money stashed away safely.

"Could I get a print out please?" I asked the teller not really in the mood to share how much money I have with complete strangers. "I would also like to withdraw the usual amount." The teller looked at her computer and nodded. She turned to her printer and removed a small slip of paper and a stack of bills that she handed me.

"Thanks." I replied as we left the bank.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ukyo asked as we walked down the street. I smiled and gave her the sheet of paper that the teller gave me. She looked at the sheet of paper and went wide-eyed. She then looked at me and then back at the paper.

"Whoa Ryoga you're loaded." Ukyo blurted out her eyes still open in amazement. "But how,"

"My father is a master with the stock markets." I replied. "Plus since my family tends to wander around so much we really don't spend that much money and mom always been good at keeping track of everybody over the years." She was still staring at me trying to let everything sink in. "What? How do you think I can afford all the souvenirs I send Akane?" The look on her face was worth going to the bank. It was one of my best-kept secrets. My family was indeed loaded, but we Habiki's are simple people we really see no reason to flaunt our wealth. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"So why tell me?" she finally asked me.

"It seemed fair, you came all this way to be honest with me I figured it was the least I could do. I could probably pay off your dowry if you would like." It was then that I realized that I felt extremely comfortable around Ukyo. I was calm and collected around her, when normally around a woman I'm a blithering moron. She looked at me with a little smile. And at that moment the blithering moron started to return.

Things went from bad to worse for me after getting out of the shower my grandmother scolded me for allowing myself to be beaten like that. And to add to her humiliation the person who beat her carried her granddaughter home and dropped her of on her counter like a bad order of ramen.

"Shampoo is feeling much better Great Grandmother thank you for asking." I said sarcastically. That turned out to be a mistake because I was then ordered to find Akuma after work and start training with my ex every night. Great Grandmother accused me of getting soft. That the only reason Ranma was still alive was because I still had feelings for him/her. She then started to give me the lecture about how compassion for ones enemies is a weakness to the Chinese Amazons. Ranma was no longer considered family the moment I allowed Akuma to have his way with me, and Akuma was no longer with me after I had a shameless fling with Mousse and that brought on another lecture about discipline and how shameful my behavior has become lately.

"Shampoo sorry, Great Grandmother," I said hoping to make her stop. I just wanted to lie down in bed for five hours. But she wasn't finished with me she then got on my back about neglecting the family business to hunt down girl Ranma. Somehow I was expected to hunt down Ranma after hours while at the same time keeping an eye on Akuma at the same time. Then an idea dawned on me.

"Great Grandma what if Shampoo go to school?" her lecture stopped dead and she gave me a confused look.

"What!?" she asked.

"Shampoo go to school with Ranma and Akuma, if Ranma turn into girl Shampoo can kill her, also make things difficult for Akuma and greedy Tendo sister." The thought of getting revenge seemed to appeal to her.

"What about the business?" she asked me still mulling over the idea.

"Shampoo work part time just like Ukyo, get studies done maybe find strong and smart husband at school." The more I thought about this the more the idea excited me. But I had to be careful if she saw how excited I was she would reject the idea and find some new form of punishment. I stood there being as impassive as I could.

"Very well Shampoo we will try your idea for awhile and see how it turns out." She said after thinking about for close to fifteen minutes. It took all my will power not to jump and hug her and blanket her with gratitude. Instead like a true Amazon I gave her a respectful bow.

"Shampoo will not disappoint you great grandmother." I walked back to my bedroom and plopped down on my bed with a big smile.

"You must be patient, there are other women out there that are learning like you are. But they aren't as fast at learning as you are."

"And why should I care about other women and their progress?" I asked the voice not really caring about the answer.

"Because they will be your aides and your soldiers you have completed faster then I hoped and sure you could defeat your enemies easily using all that you have learned. But if you want them to suffer you will need spies, soldiers, and people to help you strike from within."

"I can not deny that there is logic to your words." I tell the voice.

"Just be patient Dark Rose and soon vengeance will be yours." As the voice faded its words lingered in my mind. The voice itself is slightly unusual, a strange perverse like high-pitched child like voice. But it has been true to me, it has given me power and skill to deal with my enemies, but still I am reluctant to trust it. After all this voice comes from the weapons that I have adopted and they are the source of my new strength. So what am I to think when the source of my new power, presumes to give me orders? No, I'm not foolish enough to believe everything they tell me. I still remain alert and ever watchful. I couldn't help but wonder; who were these other women who were going to be my supposed allies. The other thing that also annoyed me was the voices constant insistence that Satsukae must be destroyed. Like the little fool could really stop my plans. Besides the only person who has ever been able to take care of my idiot brother has been our little sorry excuse of ninja nanny. Killing him would eventually draw attention to the Kuno household. Of course knowing my idiot brother he would find some way to blame Ranma. He after all blames him for his lack of seeing the pig-tailed bitch that beat me in the gymnastics martial arts competition. She has clearly shown no interest in my brother but then again he was always attracted to the women who show him no interest. He pursues the hard to get ones with a foolish zeal. He is the ultimate slave of love, living proof that love is a waste of time and energy. I will never fall for that illusion again. But the other truth was I was growing restless. I had been practicing with these weapons for months and the only ones I've been using against them are pathetic thugs with only minimal fighting skills. I desired a challenge at that point. _Perhaps I should give that near sighted fool in the dungeon a chance for freedom. _I thought to myself. _At best it could be the best work out I've had in weeks, at worst it will be a small amusement. He after all is a master of hidden weapons, I spent hours going through his possessions as Kodachi and I couldn't believe how many hidden compartments he had in his robe. _I believe I actually smiled as I walked towards the dungeon. But first I had to make sure he was at his full strength and for that he would need a change in accommodations

I proceeded down towards the dungeon with my new weapons in my hand. (I'm The Dark Rose little insignificant reader I can take two pages if I want to). I looked inside to see him massaging his wrists.

"So you freed yourself from your manacles." I said opening the door and hungering for battle. He turned I could see the look of shock on his face. He wasn't expecting to see me. He looked weary and sad in truth he didn't look like he could give me a decent workout. "Trying to escape?"

"In all the times you've tied me up have I ever tried to escape from you?" he asked me quietly. "Those months were the happiest of my life."

"Trying to get me all teary eyed so I'll let you escape?" I asked him refusing to fall for his honey and lies.

"I don't plan on escaping. If I did I could have a long time ago." He said with a small hint of pride. "To tell you truth, this is one of the best places a guy can think." He said looking at the wall. "Well as well as a guy can think when he's not being tortured by a demon." He was trying his best to hide his pain and weakness from me he needn't had bothered I could tell that he was in pain.

"What nonsense are you talking about now?" I asked feeling a little annoyed. _No compose yourself he's trying to confuse you. Be strong The Dark Rose feels nothing._

"Your new friend the one that has been torturing me for information on Shampoo," He said sounding upset and completely desperate.

"Of course she wants to know the strengths and weaknesses of all my enemies."

"Then why has she only been asking me about Shampoo?" I had to admit his question caused some of my own to arise. "I haven't told her anything but she seemed to be very interested in her."

"What does it matter to me?" I asked refusing to let him confuse me into giving him the upper hand.

"Well I just thought you might be interested in what your new mistress has been up to that's all." I lashed at his ignorance with my whip.

"The Dark Rose has no master or mistress." I said maintaining a cold and detached manner.

"Could have fooled me," He grunted as he recovered from my strike faster then I thought he would.

"Enough of this foolish discussion I came down here to offer a choice. You can stay here and rot, or you can rest in more comfortable quarters, that is, as long as you keep me amused." His reaction to my last comment was absolutely delicious.

How Lae-In found the stretch of beach was a mystery to me. But then again my new friend was also a complete mystery to me. She had just happened to be there when I needed a friend. Both of the adult role models in the house were almost completely useless, Akane was too involved with her budding romance with Ranma and Nabiki was busy playing out a romantic drama with the creature that started my torment in the first place. Everyone was so happy that I have a new friend. But I think the truth there only happy as long as they didn't have to get involved with my pain. Ok maybe Ryoga did molest me by accident but hell I was molested and aroused by the idiot, me good little Kasumi Tendo being aroused by a cheap feel. What would daddy think if he saw what his little girl was wearing now? Of course it also was strange how it was nice and warm in January.

"Um Lae-In how come there is no snow on this beach." I asked finally aware that Lae-In really meant a beach when she offered to take me. She showed up in a red Porsche that I never noticed her having before, but then again we usually just walked to the nightlife. I thought we were going to a spa after all it was snowing and the only reason I agreed to go in my swim suit is Lae-In dared me to be a bad girl for one day. But still it was a beautiful and deserted stretch of beach completely free from the snow and ice that should have been present this time of month.

"It's my little secret." She said to me in her child like voice.

"But this is impossible." I said trying to get her to answer me.

"Not if you know where and how to look," She answered being annoyingly mysterious. She turned to me and smiled that little girl smile that masked her mischievous nature with a look of pure innocence. I knew that look; I've seen that look every time I looked in the mirror, and the disgusting thing it was only now that I was figuring it out. I spent most of my life bonded to a promise I made to my dead mother, a promise that kept me from going out and finding a life of my own, one that kept me from finishing high school, from going to university, from finding love, from finding friends of my own, from just living. The rage started to build in me and the more I thought about the more I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Damn it Lae-In I'm tired of this mysterious stranger crap, Akira was a mysterious stranger and look how things turned out because of it. Now I want some answers." My outburst caught us both by surprise I could see tears begin forming in her eyes and suddenly it was like I just yelled at a six year old.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you!" she bawled the tears flowing from her eyes like raindrops. I instantly felt guilty and my first instinct was to apologize and just have fun with my best friend.

"Knock it off Lae-In it won't work." She looked up at me with a grin on her face.

I was barely in the mountains when I started to feel the urge to turn back, especially since the snow started to pick up. I was sure that Soun would understand and agree to let me stay until the weather was a little bit warmer before going to see Nodoka. As soon as I thought that another thought popped into my head, I could see the mental picture of Ranma looking at me in shame, thinking that the letter I wrote was just a load of baloney. Then I would end up putting the weight back on and being the soft marshmallow I used to be.

"No!" I yelled loudly to myself. Feelings of disgust and self-loathing filled my soul. The time that I spent with Soun might not have given us the power to defeat Happosi but it did give me a chance to become something I haven't been in a long time, an honest man. I think it would have shocked my son to learn that I was once an honest man before I allowed myself to be manipulated by Happosai. Yes I was poor, and I didn't have any real skills besides the average farming and labor skills that every village born son learns. But somehow my father got me involved in an arranged marriage. My father didn't give me much choice in the matter, not that he actually allowed me any choices in anything really. He wouldn't even allow me the opportunity to go to school. Instead he met Nodoka's father a true samurai and somehow convinced him to allow me to join their family. I never really find out what happened between them. My new father in law never did have much patience for my samurai training; the fact that my wife could kick my ass every time didn't help me gain his respect. I trained for years with them but I just couldn't get the hang of Bushido. So I decided to learn a new art of fighting. The problem was my reputation spread across the village like wild fire. I was Genma Saotome the joke the man who couldn't learn Bushido even though his woman excelled in it. Every master turned me down no matter how far I traveled I was laughed at all because I couldn't master Bushido. But finally I met a master who would teach me a very difficult art of fighting. The style was known as Anything Goes Martial Arts and the master was Happosi. He agreed to teach everything I knew in exchange for certain tasks. I soon found myself helping the master duck his bills, steal food and wine and of course I helped him steal his precious underwear. If my reputation was bad before it was beyond redemption now. But I saw my master escape the most prestigious martial artists. I saw him go into dojo's and generate fire from his hands disabling his opponent with barely any effort. But when I returned home after a four months of training I was no longer a joke instead I was now considered a disgrace. The only reason why I'm still alive is because my master bested my father in law in combat. But it was my wife who amazed me the most. She simply told me to come inside and she fixed dinner for me. She then led me to the bedroom with a smile.

I didn't know why she was smiling but it was a beautiful smile that captivated me to kneel next to her.

"You're a silly man you know that?" she said still smiling.

"I know that I am considered a joke and a disgrace." I blurted out sadly. I looked at the floor shamefully not able to understand why she was still smiling at me. I felt her hand gently touch my face and draw me towards her.

"It is true that your skills in Bushido are below average, and that your new style is somewhat questionable." She was still smiling at me. "But I'll tell you something Genma Saotome no man has ever tried so hard to go to the point of ridiculousness to gain my families respect."

"I doubt that they acted as shameful as I have." I said feeling depressed. She actually giggled a little bit after hearing that.

"You would be surprised how many suitors my father has turned down for some reason or other." She replied still touching my face. "You know what the difference between you and the rest of them is?" I nodded my head not able to come up with a response. Her smile was still showing and it was actually starting to fill my heart with a fire I never thought I could feel. We had been married for almost a year and I felt I had only started seeing her beauty for the first time.

"How did a failure and a disgrace like me end up with such a beautiful woman like you?" she actually seemed a little taken aback by my question but her smile never faded.

"It's very simple my husband unlike the rest of the suitors you never gave up, you allowed yourself to be humiliated, beaten and disgraced to make me happy. No man has ever gone to those extremes for me before." It was the first time I fell in love with her. Over the years I continued studying with Happosai showing Nadoka how ridiculous I could get for her. And despite all the underwear that was stolen I did nothing more then carry. I loved my wife; I loved her so much that I didn't want her to watch her son grow up to be like me. That was the true reason I started this training journey with Ranma. But the strangest thing is this journey I took to make my son a better man actually ended when mine began. And now I am returning to my beautiful Nodoka after so many years. I wonder if she even missed me. Perhaps I can convince her to come back to Nerima with me after this is all over. I think it would do both Ranma and his mother good to meet each other. Maybe actually become a family, oh boy if Soun could only hear me talking right now. He really doesn't know how lucky he is to have the family he does. I actually envy him, which is one of the other reasons I didn't want him to come with me. He's been a good friend but I want to have my family back not just be a small part of his anymore.

Well it's about time we got back to my part of this story after all it's a lot more important for you to hear then Mr Satome's two pager, Now where was I? Oh yes I just finished yelling at Lae-In. And more importantly I showed her that I wasn't falling for her manipulations.

"You're catching on quickly Kasumi." Lae-In told me as we stretched out on the beach that shouldn't be.

"Thank you but you still didn't answer my question." I replied stretching my legs. She just stared at my legs for a long period of time. She seemed captivated by them. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I said with my new found ability to be sarcastic.

"I'm sorry Kasumi I just can't believe how sexy you look right now." She said with what probably for her was a seductive purr.

"Stop it Lae-In you're changing the subject." I said starting to feel really uncomfortable over the way she was staring at my body. "Where are we?" My new friend sighed.

"Oh Kasumi you're no fun at all, well if you must know we're in a small part of Limbo." She said nonchalantly.

"Limbo," I asked her getting suspicious of her motives.

"A small pocket of reality between dimensions," She replied starting to sound bored. I on the other had been feeling nervous as hell.

"And how did we get here?" I asked her, as she seemed to draw closer to me.

"Oh I know magic, didn't I tell you. I've been practicing for cen, er years." She said sitting right next to me.

"Magic, What kind of magic?" she began to pout as I quickly stood up and began doing a pretty good Ranma caught with naked Shampoo in front of Akane impersonation. Lae-In sighed and stood up,

"Oh come on Kasumi it's always a beautiful day why bother wasting it by asking what kind of magic I practice." I just stared at her putting some distance between us. "Fine I practice dark magic, are you happy now? She pouted at me. I didn't know what to think my new best friend had just told me that she was a dark sorceress.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked meekly.

"Oh please prim and proper Kasumi wanting to hang out with a dark sorceress." She replied sounding a lot older than her form would suggest. "Besides your daddy would never approve and we always do what daddy says don't we?" She asked again giving me that mischievous grin of hers. I sighed and went back to the blanket with her.

"Not always." I told her as we sat down together. "So what else should I know about you?"

It really wasn't much of a choice if you think about it either stay in a dungeon and be tortured, or agree to be the woman you have feelings for boy toy and stay in a nice guest room. The scary thing is that it was a lot more romantic than Shampoo. After hearing her proposal I readily accepted it and allowed her to show me my guest quarters. It was a nice enough room with a single bed one dresser and a TV. There was also a window showing the backyard, however if Kodachi was concerned that I was going to use it to escape she didn't show it. Instead she simply threw a rose at the window.

"I'm not going to try and escape." I said looking directly at her. Or maybe I was talking to the wall it was hard to tell since my glasses were broken. But no I could smell the dark roses strongest in the direction I was facing.

"Replace your glasses fool you're talking to a vase." Kodachi said with a voice of contempt. Sighing I did so, there was no point in trying to play cool with her she already knew about my near sightedness. I quickly replaced my glasses with one of my backups.

"So what now," I asked because well honestly I didn't really want to guess what she meant by keeping her amused.

"Now you get some rest and recover your strength. My roses will inform me when you're up to your full strength or if you're foolish enough to try and escape."

"I'm not leaving you while that demon is still in this house." She turned and looked at me. It was like I was a lab specimen that she couldn't figure out. Or maybe she never had someone actually stay for here and the idea that someone would was beyond her comprehension. It was strange maybe I was a masochist but I felt something for her something more important than what I felt for Shampoo. I could have escaped anytime but I was scared, scared what would happen to Kodachi if I escaped. I was ready to risk my life for her, to endure unspeakable pain and humiliation for her. But somehow it felt like it was the right thing to do, no not the right thing the only thing to do. I was not going to lose her, I was done fighting for a woman who had no interest in me, I had a woman who was very interested in and I let my pride separate us. And I wasn't going to leave her again.

"So what happens when I'm at full strength?" I asked as I sat down on the bed. I was tired and saw no real point to pretend any different.

"Then you give me some real exercise." She said in a passionate less and yet at the same time slightly seductive voice.

"If you would like I could give you some exercise right now." I said patting the bed indicating her to join me.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said with even more contempt. She then stormed out closing the door firmly behind her.

The arrogant fool actually had the nerve to think that he could seduce me. Maybe the simpering little fool Kodachi would have fallen for an attempt of seduction like that men who could handle her form of affection always turned her on. Still, the fool does intrigue me. His heart kept him in my dungeon, which meant that he would do anything for me. No not me, her, his precious Kodachi. A plan had begun to form in my mind. Defeating Mu Shu in physical combat wasn't enough. I would also have to destroy his mind and spirit as well. I could feel my lips form a smile as an idea came into my head. Mu Shu would have to learn that Kodachi was dead and that he had a new mistress. And I was preparing a way to show him that before I killed him.

The next day I had my little fool of a manservant bring my new toy some food to help him regain his strength. I ordered him to perform all tasks except bathing him that was a task I was going to enjoy thoroughly. To the little fools credit he didn't question my decision merely nodded in obedience. I watched from my enchanted rose as he informed Mu Shu about my new orders. The look he got when Satsukae told him about the bathing requirements made my day complete. He actually fainted on the bed. I decided to give him a couple of hours before cleaning out his wounds.

When the fool finally awoke he was shocked to find my naked body standing in front of him.

"Wake up its time for your bath." I said as he gaped at my body. I walked to the bathing area and indicated to him to follow me. "It would not be wise of you to keep me waiting." I reminded him. I watched him disrobe nervously. I had to admit if I was interested in matters of the flesh he could indeed be an entertaining diversion. _Well maybe if he behaves himself I will allow him a sample. _I thought to myself in amusement. He entered the bathing area and then I struck. My vines wrapped around him getting him into a spread eagle position. He struggled but there was no way he was getting free until I allowed it.

"Kodachi what's going on?" he asked as he struggled. I slapped him in the face as hard as I could.

"I am The Dark Rose and that is how you will address me." I reminded him. "Do you understand?" He nodded weakly. "Answer me." I hissed at him.

"Yes I understand." He seethed back.

"Yes I understand Dark Rose." I slapped him again. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes I understand Dark Rose." He said still smiling.

My legs ached the next day, but I had to get up I struggled to get up but my legs didn't want to cooperate with me. But despite the pain I couldn't help but smile. We had finally done it, the big it. Granted it was a little sloppy since it was the first time for the both us, but after Ranma and I got into the same tempo it was nice. Not bells and fireworks but it was nice enough. And I know it will be nicer once Ranma and I get over our competitive natures. But at that moment we both did what we usual do when confronted with an unfamiliar situation we treated it like combat. Granted Ranma was gentle enough with my body, being a woman sometimes himself; he had the advantage of knowing how sensitive a woman's body really is. But when the time came he was clumsy and I was still too nervous to really let him in. But somehow we finally interlocked. That was when things got really interesting because we soon found ourselves competing with each other. After awhile I couldn't tell if we were making love on the hard wood floor or trying to see who could satisfy the other first. Then something unexpected happened.

"Oh Akane you're the most perfect woman." Ranma blurted out. I looked up to see such adoration in his eyes.

"Ranma," I replied, and then it was like time just stopped I could see that he wasn't trying to defeat me in intercourse combat he was just trying to please me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Make love to me Ranma, I'm yours." I said and then I just eased into it. Miraculously nobody walked in us despite all the moaning. Finally after what seemed like hours we both collapsed and actually fell asleep on the floor. I woke up first and somehow smuggled Ranma into his bedroom without waking him up. I then went back to bed and curled up in the blankets too exhausted to put on my pajamas. Finally I was able to get up and get myself reasonably dressed. The first thing I did was to check on Kasumi she was sleeping peacefully which was nice to see. I hadn't really seen her sleep that peacefully ever since the whole Ryoga incident. In fact if I could remember correctly this was the first time that I've ever seen her sleep in. But I saw no real point in waking her up if anyone deserved to sleep in it was she. Continuing my usual routine I checked on Nabiki next she was also awake but she was too absorbed in filling out order forms for The Adventures of Randy and Amy, to notice me looking in on here.

"What can I do for you Akane?" she asked me.

"How's Akuma?" I asked her not sure I wanted to know the answer.

I had that fool Mousse tied up tightly he wasn't going anywhere. This suited me just fine. I slowly walked up to him with the sponge in my hand. I dipped it into a bowl of ice-cold water and rubbed it against his neck. He shivered as the water slowly trickled down his back and chest.

"You should be careful." He stuttered out as I moved the sponge downward towards his nipples. "I might turn into a duck. I slapped him harshly across the face.

"The Dark Rose is no fool I know how your jusenkyo curse works now; your body has to be fully immersed in water to cause your transformation."

"I didn't know." He blurted out. I took one of my fingernails and scratched his nipple drawing a little bit of blood.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled with that goofy smile of his. "What are you smiling about?" I demanded from him. He didn't answer me. I let a little cold water trickle on his nipple. He shuddered again but didn't say anything, but he still continued smiling at me. The more he smiled at me the more irritated I became. "What are you smiling about?" I put more cold water on the sponge and rubbed against his chest. He was shivering but still he refused to stop smiling at me. It then dawned on me when I went a little lower with the sponge. "You freak you're actually enjoying this. You actually enjoy being tortured don't you? Answer me."

"Well now that I have your permission." He said with an even wider grin. "You forget I grew up in a village filled with Chinese Amazons, those women specialize in torturing men."

"And what's your point besides the obvious?" I asked still feeling annoyed with the not so little man.

"To some Chinese Amazons putting a man through pain is a show of affection and respect." He told me still grinning at me like he was outfoxing me. Truthfully I was indeed confused I didn't know if he was truly enjoying the torture or if he was just saying that he was enjoying the torture to get me to stop. I wasn't sure what to do next and that disgusted me. My prisoner was looking at me with the look of a fool. If I were still Kodachi Kuno I would have been a fool, she would do what ever would make her man happy. But I am The Dark Rose and I bend to no man. I continued sponging him down slowly letting the cold-water seep into his body. But I wasn't done yet; he still had to be exposed to the special soap that I prepared for him. It was a combination of paralysis lavender mixed with a potent aphrodisiac. I was going to see this fool suffer for honestly believing that he could dominate The Dark Rose. I turned to him and gave him a sadistic little grin as I pulled the special soap from its container.

I woke up naked in my bedroom not sure how I got there. The last thing I remember was me and Akane doing the naked slam dance. She was incredible I've been in a lot of battles but nothing was more physically exhilarating than making love to her. I was completely worn out afterwards. Slowly I rolled out of bed even though I would have preferred to rest a little longer after all the exertion my body went through but the last thing we needed was pop to attack me while I was naked. So I put on a robe and walked to the bathing area. I poured the pan of water on my head and my curse took effect turning me into a girl. One of the few advantages of the jusenkyo curse is when I transform all the damage I suffered before heals right away. So by the time I relaxed in the hot bath tub the only thing I was feeling from my encounter with Akane was a warm glow and the funny suspicion that I was not going to be able to stop smiling for a week. Now the only problem is I wasn't sure how to act around Akane at school tomorrow, it was something that we were going to have to discuss. _Well I guess no time like the present._ I thought to myself as I got dressed and went to find Akane. But when I looked down to put away my sleep roll I saw an envelope sitting there with my name on it. Curious I sat down and opened the envelope. Inside there was just an ordinary piece of paper with my father's handwriting on it. Now even more intrigued I started to read it.

Ranma

By the time Soun gives you this letter I'll already be on my way. I have decided to go and see your mother.

I'm pretty sure my eyes must have popped wide open like a cartoon character when I read that part. After all this time why had he decided to go see her now the question pushed me to keep reading the letter,

You're probably asking yourself why after all this time am I going to see your mother. Well son the truth of the matter is I miss her. Also I am returning because I have kept my promise to her. Through out are journey you have indeed become a man among men and I am very proud of you for that. But now it's my turn to make you proud of me. I intend to come back as both a husband and a father that the family can be proud of.

I Love you

Your Pop

I continued walking wondering just how long it was going to be before Soun would give Ranma my letter. I could just imagine the shock on his face as he read every word I've written. That of course was the real problem I was going to have too much time to reflect on the things that I had done. The journey home was going to be a very long one indeed. I almost wish I asked Soun along; at this point I was ready to accept any company even Ryoga. It would be about another three days just to reach the mountains from here and a long journey is even longer when you're alone. But this was something I had to do alone. My food supply was getting a little low so I headed to town to see if there was any work I could find. I was in luck one of the local restaurants was looking for a dishwasher. It wasn't actually glamorous work but it would give me a little money and a full belly. I went inside and under an hour later I was in the back with my elbows in some fairly greasy water. I could hear the radio in the boss's office it was a good station I guess the boss thought that giving the workers something to listen to would keep them from slacking off.

"So you hear that South Korean ladies have been having trouble keeping their underwear lately?" I heard one of the servers talking to another.

"Really, sounds like I'm in the wrong country then." The other joked.

"Has anyone seen this thief?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Nope, just a black blur with a bag of panties." He shrugged and went back to work while confirming my suspicions. It was probably the only good thing that Akuma did since coming to Nerima. This was probably the first time I've washed dishes to earn money and not to pay off the master's bill. The strange thing was, it actually felt good to be an honest man for a while. But the old Genma Saotome couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to last. The restaurant itself was a dive and I suspected the only reason that the health inspectors hadn't shut it down was because of a less then charitable donation. I was allowed to take a ten-minute break so I could relieve myself. When I got out I heard a crash at the bar. My curiosity got the better of me and I went to see what the disturbance was. I carefully looked outside expecting a hold up or bar fight. But instead all I saw was a scared little girl carefully picking up some broken glasses off the floor while two guys leered over her. It was pretty clear that she was uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked her gently helping her to pick up the glass.

"I'm fine." She said on the verge of tears.

"Oh she's fine all right." A clearly drunk customer said reaching for her rear end. Disgusted I grabbed his wrist and proceeded into an action that caused me to get fired. Ten minutes later I found myself walking the young ex-waitress home. She told me her name was Meyaka.

Akane had asked me how my new boyfriend was doing. I wasn't sure if she meant how or what. All I knew was that I had a lot of work to do.

"He's doing all right, thanks for asking." I answered her still looking over order forms. The truth was after we got the messy his sister is a girlfriend stealing lesbian part of the conversation out of the way we had a pretty good time. Of course I decided not to talk anymore about his past after that. Instead we discussed business at first, our publishing company was still getting requests for our comic book, and we had some private requests for our non-censored version. We also started talking about the usual things, TV shows, bands, our teachers, our friends basically the usual couple stuff. It felt strange, not because he was a demon, or that he was a thousand years older than I was, I've heard and seen weirder. No what was strange was hearing that he and Ranma almost had similar problems. Both of them were in love with one woman while having to deal with others who wanted to take them away from him. And when he looked at me I could see a small spark of white in those cold dark eyes. And the strangest thing of all was that I trusted him completely, I mean it was true that he was bound to me by contract, but even if he weren't I think I would trust him implicitly. Of course I wasn't about to tell Akane that he was trustworthy because clearly he wasn't not with them anyway. Not that I had to say anything everyone clearly didn't approve of Akuma as my boyfriend and I sensed that was what Akane was here to talk to me about.

"Don't." I said cutting her off before she could say anything bad about Akuma. I could tell that she was apprehensive as she tried to speak to me.

"Don't what?" Akane asked me trying to put on an innocent face she needed practice.

"Don't lecture me about Akuma, it's my life and he's my choice." I said still absorbing myself in the order forms.

"So you do have feelings for him, I never realized that they had gone this deep." Akane said with concern in her voice. I stood and turned to see her looking at me with a mix of concern and confusion. I was suddenly angry.

"Yes Akane in fact at this moment he's my boyfriend." That clearly rattled her. "What? You have Ranma, Kasumi will eventually get Tofu, and do you think that I enjoy being the only Tendo sister that doesn't get attention from the men?" Akane turned away from me she clearly had nothing lady like to say after my outburst.

"He's not a man Nabiki." She said as she walked out the door. I sat down and allowed myself to become absorbed in my work while her last comment ran through my mind over and over again.

I untied Mousse and allowed him to fall to the floor. A grunt of pain escaped his body but luckily for him I allowed him to land on his back. I walked slowly over to him and proceeded to make him feel very uncomfortable. I started by kissing him behind the ears allowing my tongue to slowly lick the freshly washed insides of his ears. I then allowed him a passionate less kiss. But something happened when my lips locked with his. The best way I could explain it was a human weakness, for a second I was feeling guilty tormenting him like this. I knew that I should have pulled away but for some reason the weakness was appealing to me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the moment I was still a woman after all.

"No!" I yelled out disgusted with myself as I moved away from the paralyzed fool who was clearly suffering from the aphrodisiac. I kicked his face. "So you thought you could take me over with some cheap ninja mind trick?" I asked him in a cold rage. Of course he couldn't respond. But I was still angry, I allowed myself to fall for his trick. I took a deep breath and allowed myself a moment to regain my composure. "Satsukae," I yelled out for the fool of a family servant. After several minutes he limped towards the bathing area.

"Yes mistress Dark Rose you called for me?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Yes little man, fetch a chair for Mu-Shu." I ordered while looking at the not so clever young man lying on the floor.

"Very well," He bowed and looked at my new toy with a look of pity before leaving to get the chair.

"Now Mu-Shu the question is, what do we do with you in the time that it takes for him to come back?" I asked looking at him with my most sadistic grin. I could tell he was going out of his mind with lust. I started to dance provocatively further enraging his helpless hormones. My hands started passing over my body stopping and subtly touching the more arousing parts of my body. By the time Satsukae returned with the chair Mu-Shu was about to pop. I ordered Satsukae to prop the paralyzed body on the chair. He obediently did so.

"Now leave." I commanded, the fool took one last look at the body in the chair and then left. I allowed Mu-Shu to sit there and watch me bathe all the while being unable to react to the aphrodisiac in his system.

"This is only the beginning Mu-Shu soon everyone will be under the spell of The Dark Rose just you wait.

The End (until next month)


End file.
